


Tossball for Dummies!

by emyn ab morlan (gwenynnefydd)



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Guide for Dummies, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2021, Meta, Metafiction, Queer Sportsfolk, Sports, Tossball (The Outer Worlds), Transgender Sportsfolk, its a fake rulebook for a fake sport, with our idiots taking potshots at it from the sidelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/emyn%20ab%20morlan
Summary: Have YOU ever wondered why your coworkers are obsessed with tossball? Do you not know your hackers from your forwards? Well, this book contains everything you need to know about our colony’s favourite past time, from all the slang you need to know to all the fouls that make the game so entertaining. Soon, you too can talk tossball with your colleagues on your mandatory ten-minute lunch break! Perhaps you will even go on to play tossball in your corporation’s amateur league!Swing for the STARS with Tossball for Dummies![with annotations by Maximillian Desoto, Felix Millstone and Captain Toby "Terror" Ng]
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto & Felix Millstone, The Captain & Felix Millstone, The Captain & Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. I. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. Look at all these WIPs I have. I should work on one of them.
> 
> .....Ooooor I can write a crack guide to tossball for International Fanworks Day, with my favourite idiots being snarky.
> 
> Ng Yuen Tobias (or Toby "Terror" Ng) is my trans low-INT captain who played for the Glacial Age Mammoths on Earth before being frozen and taken to Halcyon. Max did not believe him when he said who he was. Felix, however, did, and has been in a state of fannish shock ever since.
> 
> This version of tossball is based on lacrosse, Gaelic football, camogie and rugby.

# Tossball for Dummies!

## Written on behalf of the Halcyon Official League of Tossball

### Introduction

Have YOU ever wondered why your coworkers are obsessed with tossball? Do you not know your hackers from your forwards? Well, this book contains everything you need to know about our colony’s favourite past time, from all the slang you need to know to all the fouls that make the game so entertaining. Soon, you too can talk tossball with your colleagues on your mandatory ten-minute lunch break! Perhaps you will even go on to play tossball in your corporation’s amateur league!

Swing for the STARS with Tossball for Dummies!


	2. II. The Necessary Basics

### The Necessary Basics

 **Location**

Tossball can be played anywhere, from a ship’s cargo hold to the fresh green false grass of Auntie-Biotics Sports Arena! Smaller amateur leagues will play anywhere that is available, and ship teams will often practice in-ship mid-flight to their next game. 

However, playing commercial tossball requires space, and lots of it. An average pitch is 145m long, and 90m wide, and requires tough walls and bleachers to keep the spectators in, and the local fauna out!

**Sports Equ** **ipment**

Tossball is played with three forms of equipment:

  * Tossball sticks - A tossball stick is a 1.2 metre long stick, topped by a round, depressed electromagnet of 17cm diameter. The head of the stick is used to catch and carry the ball, as well as to pass it to another team member or throw it across the field. While the smaller head size can make catching the ball tricky, its length can ensure a good throw for handgoals.  
  

  * Tossball blockers - A tossball blocker is an electromagnetic scoop, 60cm long and 25cm wide, that allows defensive players to catch the ball and fling it to a team member. Its wider surface area means the ball is easier to catch, however it does not have the leverage of the tossball stick to allow long throws.  
  

  * Tossball - The tossball is a small metal ball roughly the size of a human fist. It features studs to reduce bouncing and rolling, and contains a small electromagnet to allow interface with tossball sticks and blockers. The electromagnets also discharge electricity to dissuade players from picking it up (see Handball).



See Team Setup for more information on who uses what form of equipment.

**Uniform**

To preserve colony personnel, HOLT regulations do require some safety equipment to be worn. All players must wear eyeguards and helmets, and must wear Hephaestos’ tossball edition Dur-A-Bull Guards™ (Bull-doze The Opposition!) on the torso and groin.

On top of the padding, the player wears their team’s elbow-length sleeved jersey, with their number and team name clearly displayed. The player’s own name is not required. Goalies and tenders may wear different colours to distinguish them to the referee and touch judges. 

On the bottom half, players wear skorts to ensure full freedom of movement, alongside thick knee-height socks for protection and spiked shoes for grip on the Spacer’s Choice AstroSport Faux Fibre Tossball Turf™ (Beat, Block and Bodygoal Proof!).

All uniforms must be made by a Board-approved corporation. While it is not necessary or occasionally not possible to keep the uniform on during the game (see Flashing), it is widely considered good play to remain in uniform for the duration of the match.


	3. III. Gameplay

### Gameplay

Tossball is a mixed-gender contact sport. The aim of tossball is fairly simple - get the ball and score a goal. To do so, players can pass the ball to each other using their tossball sticks or blockers, or they can carry the ball with their own sticks. The opposition will try and stop them with tackles, either aimed at reducing the number of passing opportunities or attempting to steal possession of the ball.

The game starts with a faceoff, where a forward from each team will fight for possession of the ball. If the ball rolls out of the demarcated bounds of the field, it goes _out-of-play_ , and a throw in is awarded to the closest player to the ball and sideline. The game is played in four halves, each 20 minutes long.

During gameplay, the players will occupy different zones, and some players are required to stay in specific zones. There are seven sections of a tossball field, and different players are assigned to different parts.

See Team Set-Up for more information on players.

The game is umpired by a referee, supported by four touch-judges who watch from the side lines, and two CAM (Camera-Assistive Maneuverable) robots who film the game and allow video playback for decision making. In the Halcyon colony, the rules and regulations are monitored by the Halcyon Official League of Tossball, also known as HOLT. 

Common phrases:

_Run the field -_ To take possession of the ball and carry it to the goalposts, normally in pursuit of a bodygoal (see Goals).

_Tumble the ball -_ To drop the ball without passing, normally as a result of a tackle or a mistake.

**Tackles**

The main part of offensive play is the tackle. Players can tackle either the player with the ball (a maul), or any player within a 5m radius of the ball (a ruck). There are no limits on tackling - any part of the body can be injured in pursuit of the ball, and tackles can be augmented with taunts (from players and the crowd), removal of uniform, removal of body parts, or occasionally removal of inhibitions.

Players who have been tackled have ten seconds to either escape the tackle or release the ball. However, once the ball is more than 5 metres away, you cannot start or be engaged with a tackle. Once the ball is more than 5m away, it is considered out-of-reach, and anyone holding a player or initiating a ruck incurs a foul (see Technical Foul).

Common phrases:

_Hacked -_ to be tackled by a hacker.

_Winged_ \- to be tackled from the side, or by a winger.

_Bronzed -_ a tackle to a player’s stick to force them to drop the ball, but considered to incur a disadvantage. (see Disadvantages)

_Humped_ \- being tackled in the Wednesday zone after gaining possession and trying to run the field.

**Goals**

There are two A-shape goals on the field, one located in the Sunday zone, and one in the Saturday zone. The goal posts are Mostly Furniture’s branded A-Class A-Shaped Gold Goalposts™ (Gooooaaaaal-d!), and are roughly 4 metres tall and 3 meters wide, with the A-bar set at around 2 metres above ground. There is no net - hand- and footgoals can be scored from either side, while body goals can only be scored coming in from the front.

There are three classes of goals that can be scored:

  * Handgoal - the player uses a tossball stick, blocker or hands to hit the ball over the A-bar. Scores three points.  
  

  * Footgoal - the player uses a tossball stick, blocker or their own feet to kick the ball under the A-bar. Scores two points.  
  

  * Bodygoal - the player runs with the ball in stick/blocker into the goal area behind the posts, and throws the ball to the ground in the goal zone. The player must pass either under the A-bar or be bodily thrown over it through the upper half (see overtime goal by Ng Yuen Tobias in Tripicale Crown ‘2283, Mammoths vs. Backers). Scores five points.   
  

    * Bodygoals from visitors can only be performed in the Saturday goal.   
  

    * Bodygoals from the home team can only be performed in the Sunday goal.



Footgoals and handgoals can be scored in either goal, while bodygoals can only be performed in one, depending on if you are the home or visiting team. 

Traditionally, the teams have a goalie at one goal, and two tenders defending the other. All of these players must be able to switch between defence and scoring at a drop of a hat.

Common phrases:

_Conversion goal -_ where the ball switches possession during a bodygoal attempt, and is ‘converted’ into an opposition hand- or foot-goal by the opposing goalie.

_Cleaved -_ where an opponent intercepts a shot at goal midair and completes it as a hand- or footgoal for the opposition


	4. IV. Team Setup

### Team setup

On Earth, tossball games used to be played with teams of hundreds of players. Initially it was the same when colonists moved to the Halcyon system, however the Board quickly realised that the mix of murderous tossball players and murderous flora and fauna was easily whittling down its colony size. HOLT first limited squad sizes, and then restricted play further so that only tossball backs and a goalie could play at any one time.

To this day, small amateur teams between workers will only play with tossball backs and a goalie. These amateur leagues tend have 11 players per team, versus the 33 required in a commercial team. 

The more familiar commercial tossball is played in teams of 33, with all players commonly classified as “backs” as required in HOLT regulations. As per the diagram above, there is no particular “half” per team, but rather players are spread out across the pitch. Particular numbers play other roles, such as hacker, tender, winger and goalie. Generally speaking, a team will have one goalie, two tenders, six wingers, four hackers, four forwards and 16 general backs, associated with zones. The named roles are associated with particular numbers:

  * 0th back - Goalie
  * 1st-4th back - Monday-side backs
  * 5th back - Monday-side winger
  * 6th-9th back - Friday-side backs
  * 10th back - Friday-side winger
  * 11th and 12th back - Wednesday wingers
  * 13th-16th back - Forwards
  * 17th-20th back - Hackers
  * 21st-24th back - Tuesday-side backs 
  * 25th back - Tuesday-side winger
  * 26th-29th back - Thursday-side backs
  * 30th back - Thursday-side winger
  * 31st and 32nd back - Tenders 



It is required that five players from each team remain in the Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday zone. They do not necessarily need to be the Zone-side backs or wingers, however Zone-side backs or wingers cannot play the ball if there are less than five players in their home zone (see Understaffing and Out-of-bounds).

Goalies and tenders are also unable to leave their respective field halves, as that will also incur an out-of-bounds foul. To police this, goalies and tenders are often required to play in different coloured shirts.

_Roles_

_Goalie_

The goalie is situated in either the Saturday goal area (if home) or the Sunday goal area (if visiting). Their goal is primarily to stop bodygoals, and to turn body goal attempts into hand or footgoals for their team. Goalies tend to use blockers rather than sticks, since their proximity to goal means they don’t need the additional leverage to throw the ball over or under the posts.

 _Wingers_

The wingers are normally the tallest members of the team, and specialise in regaining possession during throw-ins. They also specialize in taking possession at the outer edge of the field, and knocking the ball closer to the midline for goal-scoring purposes. Wingers have a tendency to use blockers over sticks since their extra height means they don’t need the length of the stick to take possession.

 _Tenders_

The two tenders guard either the Sunday goal area (if home) or the Saturday goal area (if visiting). Their role is to stop the opposition from scoring hand or footgoals, and clear the goal zone for their own team to score bodygoals. Most tenders use blockers, however some use tossball sticks if they’re particularly vulnerable to handgoals and need the extra height.

 _Hackers_

The main goal of the hackers is not necessarily to play the ball, but to clear the opposition out of the way to allow team forwards access to the goal. They primarily initiate rucks and mauls against players who are in proximity to the ball, and knock them out of action, either with sticks, blockers or various body parts.

_General backs_

General backs are the most versatile members of the team, quickly pivoting between attack and defence as and when is needed. They can be spotted passing the ball between each other’s tossball sticks to get it to the forwards, or supporting the hackers in protecting the forwards. When the ball is not in their possession, they can be found guarding the border of the Saturday/Sunday zone with the goalie or tenders, or pairing up with the wingers to regain possession.

 _Forwards_

The forwards specialise in stealing the ball midfield and scoring goals. Using their tossball stick, their main aim is to steal the ball and head towards goal, with the hackers and general backs clearing the opposition out of their way. While bodygoals are preferable, a good forward knows when to go for a body goal, and when to go for a handgoal or footgoal instead.


	5. V. Penalties

### Penalties

Breaking the rules in tossball can lead to a number of penalties for the infracting player or team. When incurring a foul, there are a few punishments that can be offered:

  * Free play - Possession is passed to the opposition, and they are given the option to either carry the ball or pass it before play resumes.   
  

  * Face-off - two players are forced to battle for possession mid-game. Can occur if a foul is committed by both sides, or if two players keep fouling against each other.  
  

  * Sideline restriction - A player is sent to the sidelines and is barred from play, meaning the team has to play man-down. The player can resume play either after a goal is scored, or after a certain amount of in-game time.  
  

  * Ordered off-field - A player is removed from play permanently, and the team must play man-down for the remainder of the game.  
  

  * Death - Normally occurs when a serious dissenting foul is committed - player is killed by CAM robots, and the team play man-down for the rest of the match.



There are three types of foul - technical, personal and dissenting. There are also disadvantages, which are behaviours that incurs a prejudice should the team go on to commit a foul, and may face a more severe penalty.

**Disadvantage**

A disadvantage is a form of play that puts the team at risk of a foul or at a disadvantage during scrums or throw-ins. While not normally punished by the referee as an offence in and of itself, it puts the team at a disadvantage should a foul be performed, or if the ball is knocked out of the field of play. Some examples:

_Understaffing_

Understaffing is where a team purposefully leaves too few players in a specific zone to lend support. While it can be used as a valid strategy to add additional bodies to make passes and runs difficult for the opposition, players who understaff their zone and then play the ball are considered out-of-bounds (see Technical Fouls)

_Bronzing_

To bronze another player is to cause a sharp, loud, disorienting sound by hitting your tossball stick against the electromagnets in the opposing player’s stick, forcing the ball to drop. While a good form of tackling, bronzing players several times can lead to a foul, as hitting the stick instead of the opponent can be construed as excessive sportsmanlike conduct. (see Personal Fouls)

_Hurling_

Hurling is where a player who has not played the ball throws themselves at the sideline when they see the ball go out-of-play to try and claim a throw-in for their team. If the player has not attempted to play the ball at all when this occurs, possession for the resulting throw-in will automatically go to the opposition, no matter who is closest to the ball. Multiple attempts of this can be classed as cowardice. (see Technical Fouls)

_Flashing_

Intentionally or unintentionally removing clothes during a game. While this is allowed (and hilarious), failing to put your uniform back on within a reasonable amount of time can be classed as excessive sportsmanlike conduct for challenging the aggression of the game. Flashing intentionally in front of the referee is a dissenting foul. (see Dissenting Foul)

**Technical Fouls**

Technical fouls are fouls that break the rules of the game, and are normally punished with free play.

_Out-of-bounds_

An out of bounds foul is when a player plays the ball or tackles someone while there are less than five of their own team in their assigned zone. For example:

  * The Friday-side winger playing the ball in the Tuesday Zone while only three teammates are in the Friday Zone.  
  

  * A Thursday-side back kicking a footgoal from the Thursday Zone, but there are only two other players in the Thursday Zone when the ball is played.  
  

  * A tender plays the ball on the wrong half of the pitch.



In amateur leagues where there are only 11 players in a team, it's only required to have one person in each zone,and out-of-bounds fouls occur when there are no players in the home zone.

_Handball_

Picking up the ball from the floor with your hands, or catching and throwing the ball with your hands. While the ball can be hit midair by a player’s hands (for example, to perform a handgoal), it cannot be grasped nor picked up.

_Swallowing_

When a tackled player refuses to release the ball ten seconds after being tackled. Renamed in 2301, now named after Thomas B. Henry’s attempt to swallow the tossball after being tackled instead of releasing it and allowing the opposition to score a footgoal and win the Championship. (Dwarf Planet League Championship 2301, Thunder vs. Soldiers)

_Cowardice_

Attempting to use strategies to gain possession of the ball that don’t involve playing the ball, for example hurling or attempting to deceive the referee.

**Personal Fouls**

Personal fouls are fouls committed against other players. While there are few personnel rules and violence is expected and encouraged, there are some behaviours that can and will be punished. Initial infractions are punished with a caution and free play or face-off, multiple infractions are punished with the player being ordered off pitch, or being restricted to sidelines for a period.

_Holding_

Holding is where a player is pinned to the floor by the opposition until the ball is out-of-reach. While full body tackles and pins are encouraged, players are not allowed to be engaged with a tackle when the ball is out-of-reach. __

_Assault out-of-reach_

This is where a player initiates a tackle while the ball is out-of-reach, or more than 5 metres away from the offending player.

_Excessive sportsmanlike conduct_

Where a player behaves in a way that challenges the integrity and aggression of the game, for example bronzing rather than tackling, refusing to tackle injured players, refusing to wear a uniform, having void-awful taunts etc.

**Dissenting Fouls**

Dissenting fouls cover all forms of dissent against the referee, touch judges or CAM robots within game time. This can include arguing with the officials, ignoring the officials, flashing the officials, assaulting the officials either verbally or physically, or engaging in other conduct that challenges the authority of the officials.

Most dissenting fouls result in the player being forcibly removed from the pitch by CAM robots, and occasionally results in their death by said robot.


	6. VI. Halcyon Teams

#  Teams

**Official HOLT-Recognised Teams**

These are all the official teams recognised by the Halcyon Official League of Tossball (HOLT). All recognised teams are owned and operated by corporations recognised by Halcyon Holdings.

**Aramid Arachnids**

| 

Aramid Ballistics  
  
---|---  
  
**ARMS Librarians**

| 

Halcyon Holdings ARMS Division  
  
**Auntie Cleo’s Darlings**

| 

Auntie Cleo’s  
  
**C &P Players **

| 

C&P  
  
**CircusTime Clowns**

| 

CircusTime  
  
**Doc Rocket Asteros**

| 

Doc Rocket  
  
**Glacial Age Mammoths  
**

| 

Glacial Age  
  
**Happy Dale Farmers**

| 

Happy Dale Farms  
  
**Hammersmith Thunder**

| 

Hammersmith  
  
**Hephaestos Hammers** **  
**

| 

Hephaestos  
  
**Joch Strappers**

| 

Joch  
  
**Mostly Colonists**

| 

Mostly Furniture  
  
**Rizzo’s Rangers**

| 

Rizzo’s  
  
**Rocky Mountain Soldiers**

| 

Rocky Mountain  
  
**T &L Tigers**

| 

T&L  
  
**Tile Backers**

| 

Tile  
  
**UDL Hunters**

| 

Universal Defence Logistics  
  
**Vulcan Trekkers**

| 

Vulcan  
  
**Unofficial, Dissolved or Unrecognised Teams**

This is a non-exhaustive list of teams not recognised or no longer recognised by HOLT. They are listed here not to grant recognition, but so that readers do not mistake them for lawful, professional commercial teams.

*While the Tartarus Prison League Program is not a professional commercial team, it is a Board-operated program to reduce recidivism and to re-educate prisoners into becoming compliant, productive members of the colony. Encouraging lawfulness - it’s not a labyrinth!

**Firefly Freebooters**

| 

Firefly  
  
---|---  
  
**FORCE Jedi**

| 

FORCE  
  
**Groundbreaker Gardaí**

| 

Groundbreaker  
  
**Iconoclast Missionaries**

| 

Iconoclast Territories  
  
**Medusa’s Gorgons**

| 

Gorgon Settlers  
  
**Monach Butterflies**

| 

Monarch Stellar  
  
**SubLight Shiners**

| 

SubLight Salvage  
  
**Tartarus Prison** **League Programme***

| 

Universal Defence Logistics


	7. VII. Championships and Leagues

### Championships and Leagues

**Halcyon Holdings Tripicale Crown**

The Tripicale Crown is the biggest tossball competition in Halcyon, and runs yearly. Competition runs in a knock-out fashion until one team remains standing, and wins the Crown.

All HOLT-recognised teams are eligible to compete in the Tripicale Crown.

**Dwarf Planet League Championship**

A league run for HOLT-recognised teams with parent company operations on Board-operated dwarf planets and their related orbiting asteroids, such as Scylla, Typhon and Hephaestus. All teams play each other once, and the team with the highest number of game wins earns the Championship.

_Competing teams_

Hephaestos Hammers

| 

CircusTime Clowns

| 

Spacer’s Chosen  
  
---|---|---  
  
Rocky Mountain Soldiers

| 

Doc Rocket

| 

Vulcan Trekkers  
  
**Byzantine Union**

A league run for commercial teams with parent company operations on Terra 2. The scoring system for the Byzantine Union is complex and is based on various factors, including but not limited to death rate, win-loss ratio, bodygoal count, political clout and flair. Chairman Rockwell has previously described the scoring system as being “just like cricket”.

_Competing teams_

Spacer’s Chosen

| 

UDL Hunters

| 

Auntie Cleo’s Darlings  
  
---|---|---  
  
Mostly Colonists

| 

Happy Dale Farmers

| 

Rizzo’s Rangers  
  
Tile Backers

| 

T&L Tigers

| 

ARMS Librarians  
  
Hammersmith Thunder

|  |   
  
**Ballistics Beursault**

A tossball league specifically for HOLT-approved commercial teams whose parent companies make primarily weaponry and armour. Each team plays each other once, and the team with the largest amount of goals wins.

_Competing teams_

UDL Hunters

| 

Aramid Arachnids

| 

Joch Strappers  
  
---|---|---  
  
T&L Tigers

| 

Hammersmith Thunder

| 

Vulcan Trekkers  
  
**Terra One Sulfur Cup [NOT RECOGNISED]**

This league is no longer HOLT-recognised due to the recently-implemented Hazard Clause and the inclusion of non-HOLT recognised tossball teams in play, but is included for historical reference for its final recognised championship in 2346. This was a tossball championship for all Monarch-based corporations.

(Please remember that, as per Chairman Statement 53, no-one lives on Monarch. Any and all reports of the continued existence of this league should be reported to your nearest HOLT Compliance Office).

_Competing teams_

Glacial Age Mammoths

| 

Monarch Butterflies

| 

C&P Players  
  
---|---|---  
  
SubLight Shiners

| 

Aramid Arachnids

| 

Rizzo’s Rangers  
  
| 

Joch Strappers

|   
  
**IDIC Independent Grand Slam (including IDIC Amateur Independent Grand Slam) [NOT RECOGNISED]**

This is a non-HOLT recognised league, played by non-HOLT recognised teams, included so our readers can avoid at all costs. Please be advised expressing support for a non-HOLT recognised team or league will result in a permanent mark on your record, and may limit opportunities for promotion or even continued employment.

_Competing Teams_

Monarch Butterflies

| 

Iconoclast Missionaries

| 

SubLight Shiners  
  
---|---|---  
  
Medusa’s Gorgons

| 

Groundbreaker Gardaí

| 


	8. VIII. Notable Players

### Notable Players

**Ng Yuen Tobias (Toby Terror)**

Played as 14th-back forward for the Glacial Age Mammoths between 2277 and 2285. Became the first player to score a body goal by being thrown by his teammates over the A-bar and into the scoring zone (Tripicale Crown 2283, Mammoths vs. Backers). Died after boarding the Hope in 2285.

**Parinya Toom**

0th-back goalie for the Tile Backers between 2338 and 2339, and later with the T&L Tigers from 2346 to 2348 following sex reassignment surgery. Holds the record for most handgoal conversions in one game at nine. (Ballistics Beursault 2339, Tigers vs Trekkers). Currently runs a tossball school on Terra 2.

**Megan “Sparrowhawk” Bird**

15th-back forward for Monarch Butterflies from 2342 until Monarch Butterflies’ de-recognition by HOLT. She holds the record for most foot-goals scored in one league, at fifteen. (across several games in Tripicale Cup 2343) 

Spreading rumours that Bird continues to play for Monarch Butterflies can be considered libel and will be reviewed on your record.

**Matthew and Lunsford Singh**

18th- and 19th-back hackers for Spacers Chosen, from 2351 onwards. Became the first married couple to play on the same team at the same time. Known for their tag-team approach to tackles, and for never being far from each other on the field. Opponents who tackle one half soon find themselves bleeding from the other.

**Marina Bekeshko**

0th-back goalie for Auntie Cleo’s Darlings from 2349. Considered to have prevented the most hand- and foot- goals than any other Darlings goalie. Named Player of the League for her performance in the Tripicale Crown 2351, where the Darlings beat the UDL Hunters 9-0 to win the Crown. 

**Osian Crows-Feet**

30th-back winger for the Aramid Arachnids from 2299 to 2303, and then with the Joch Strappers from 2304 to 2311. Xe holds the record for most midair stick interceptions in one half at sixteen (Terra One Sulfur Cup 2307, Strappers vs Rangers, third half). Xe retired from professional tossball in 2311 following a leg injury in the Ballistics Beursault, and currently lives as a hermit somewhere on Scylla.

[END OF PUBLICATION]


End file.
